The Broken Hero
by Horsefan122
Summary: Ever since the second Giant war, Percy has been broken on the inside, afraid to let anyone in. When a new threat arises to SHEILD and the Avengers, will Percy be brave enough to face the past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Pain. That was all the boy could feel as he watched his friends fall. One by one. All around him was utter chaos. Screams came from the mouths of campers and monsters alike. The young hero froze in horror as he heard one scream above all the others. "No!" He shouted as he watched his love fall to the ground writhing in pain.

A new passion arose in the teen and he was a flurry as he worked his way towards the only thing that gave his life purpose. After his mother and step-father had died during the battle of New York, the only thing that held him to the planet was her. His one and only love.

After what seemed and eternity, he reached his beloved. Placing his hand over the gushing wound he reassured his love, though he seemed to be convincing himself. "Your going to be just fine wise girl."

The dying girl shook her head and gave him a painful smile. "I'm not going to make it this time seaweed brain and you know it."

"No! You can't leave me. I can't live without you An-" She silenced him with her lips.

"I love you seaweed brain." She said before the light faded out of her eyes and her soul left her body.

"No!" Percy yelled as he shot up in bed, waking up from the nightmare. It had been 5 months since he had left his old life behind and he was still having nightmares. Looking at the clock, Percy groaned. 3 o'clock. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Percy got up and got ready for the day.

After showering and dressing in his workout clothes, Percy looked in the mirror, arranging his face into an emotionless mask. Ever since SHE had died in wasn't hard. He hardly felt anything anymore except pain when he relived that day.

Percy trained at the gym for three hours before taking another shower and dressing in his uniform. Before he had a chance to walk out the door, his phone buzzed. It was from Hill. 'Fury wants to see you in his office.' Percy sighed and left his room setting course for the directors office.

It was crowded in the hallways but Percy had no trouble, his cold expression parted the crowd like the red sea until a new agent, who had lost her guide, bumped into him. Turning around she saw his cold stare. She stammered an apology. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry."

He nodded and spoke in a cold and dangerous voice. "Don't let it happen again." She nodded, looking like she had just peed her pants, and sulked away to locate her guide. Percy looked around to the other agents who had stopped to witness his reaction. "Why are you all staring? Get back to work." He said to everyone in a harsh voice. The agents quickly looked away from their superior and continued walking. Even though Percy had only been an agent for months, he was already a level 9 agent.

The 18 year old agent, who had made a mistake of not getting out of Percy's way, had finally located her OC. "Who is that?" She asked Melinda May.

Agent May smiled. "That, Skye, is Agent Jackson. He is a level 9 agent, sixteen, and very, very deadly."  



	2. Chapter 2

So I don't have a thing to do today so I decided to write. Hopefully this should keep those of you who have read this far at bay. I'm writing another story so I'll try to keep these 2 balanced. So enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Percy met the Director in his office at exactly 6:30. Before entering, Percy knocked briefly on the door. Entering the room, Percy found Fury already seated at his desk. Fury motioned for Percy to sit down. "What is it that you need sir?" Percy asked sitting down directly across from his superior.

"There have been reports of disturbances in New York. I want you to go there and find out what is going on." Fury said handing him a folder. "The basics of what you need to know are in here. You will be briefed more on the issue when you arrive at where you are staying."

"And where would that be sir?"

"It's all in there." Fury said smiling mischievously. Percy groaned internally. He was going to have to get Hill to read this to him. The writing would look like gibberish to Percy. "Read that and then get packing. You leave in the morning."

"No. There is no way that I am going to stay there!" Percy shouted as he punched his pillow. Hill was reading the debriefing folder to Percy as he packed. "I'm going to end up killing one of earth's mightiest heroes!" He said referring to the ever annoying Tony Stark.

"It's not like you have a choice and maybe you'll like the others." She said smiling. "And a new lady friend."

At this Percy stiffened. "Thanks for reading that for me. See you later." With that Percy zipped up his bag and grabbed his two swords, a gift from his father, and swiftly strided out the door. He remembered when he got the swords. It was the day before the last battle.

'Percy.'

Percy turned around to face his father. He smiled grimly 'Hi dad. How's it going at home.' Percy asked referring to his fathers underwater sea palace.

'Okay. We have started to push Pontus back.' The sea god paused. 'Percy, you are about to experience great loss. More than a 16 year old boy should have to. These are special swords. Forged by Hephaestus blessed by Zeus, Hades and myself. They should allow you to protect as much as the Fates have already not determined yet. This is as much as they will allow me to meddle. Fight well son." Before he left, Poseidon gave his son a hug. 'I love you Percy.'

'Love you too dad.'

Poseidon gave Percy a weary smile, before vanishing into sea mist.

Percy was jolted out of his flashback by a girls voice. "Hey uh are you okay?"

Percy blinked realizing silent tears were running down his cheeks. Rubbing his face dry, he replied in his usual cold voice. "Yes I'm fine." While in his flashback Percy had guided himself to the gym and was now standing in front of a punching bag.

"Oh, your the guy I ran into this morning. I just want to say I'm sorry again."

Percy nodded and pulled out his swords that he had strapped to his waist. He had named them Fire and Ice. They were enemies, but at the same time, friends.

"Wow. So your an old school fighter huh?" The girl said gaping at his swords.

Percy turned his piercing sea green eyes on her making her wince. "You might want to step back." he warned. She had only taken three steps back before he started. He moved like a tsunami, destroying everything in his way. When he had finished, several punching bags had been gutted and were spilling sand onto the floor. Percy turned his gaze back to the girl. He hadn't even broken a sweat during the exercise. The girl was gaping and Percy shook his head. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies."

She was snapped out of her amazement at the statement and blushed, embarrassed. "I can see now why your level 9."

"I see you already found out about me." He paused to confirm it. She nodded. "Well than I want to know about you. What's your name?"

"Skye. I'm a level 1 agent, but you know technically I'm YOUR superior cause I'm 18."

"Mmhm. Well, Skye. You know age doesn't really matter in SHIELD. Anyways I like to think I could have been your superior at age 12, so if that's not proof, just look at my badge."

Skye rolled her eyes just as both hers and Percy's phone buzzed. It was from Fury. 'Your flight has been moved up. You leave in 2 hours.'

Percy groaned "Great just great. Now I get to kill Iron Man even earlier."

Skye scrunched up her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to New York for Fury to check out some stuff out and I have to stay with the Avengers."

Skye's eyes widened "So your my partner." Percy was confused so Skye explained more. "Fury is sending me on the same mission. We are going to be partners."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Sorry for not writing in so long. I'm going to try to post a couple chapters either today or in the span of two days to make up for it. Sounds like a deal? ... Great! without further a do: Chapter 3!

When Percy and Skye arrived at Stark tower, Skye was awed. Percy scoffed. Skye looked at him like he had grown a third arm. Percy answered her silent question. "I've seen better."

Just then a woman with fiery red hair came out to greet them. "Agent Jackson, Agent Poots" Skye cringed at this. "come right this way." She turned around and set a brisk pace to go back inside.

Percy rolled his eyes at the formality. He walked swiftly to catch up with the woman. "You can drop the act Natasha." Percy whispered to her.

Natasha smiled deviously. "I just want to scare the crap out of the newbie."

Percy shrugged "I don't know." He replied keeping his voice low. He knew, without bothering to look back, that Skye had caught up. She had no potential as a spy. SHIELD must have recruited her for something else. "I gave her the death glare this morning and she still had the nerve to talk to me afterwards. She's pretty tough."

"We'll see." Natasha said doubtfully as they stepped into the elevator. "Jarvis, take us to the Avengers floor."

"Of course, Miss Romanoff." Jarvis replied as the elevator began to move.

Skye's wyes widened at the voice and she looked around, while Percy kept his face emotionless, though he was just as curious.

"Who is that?" Skye asked.

"Jarvis. He's basically a computerized version of a butler." Natasha answered. Before Skye could ask any more questions, the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. Stark and Barton were there, waiting for them.

"Hey frownie-face! Nice to see you again! Not really, but Pepper says I should work on being polite so..." Stark said as he walked over and patted Percy on the shoulder.

Percy scowled and almost growled back at him. "Don't. EVER. Touch. Me."

Stark's eyes widened for a second before he grinned. "You would never hurt widdle ole' me, now would you." He asked, feigning puppy dog eyes.

Percy scowled again before turning to Barton so he wouldn't kill Stark. Stark grinned, he loved pushing people's buttons, before turning his attention to the other agent. "And who might you be?" Tony asked, taking Skye's hand and kissing it.

Natasha smacked Tony upside the head. "You have a girlfriend Tony, so stop flirting with other girls so she doesn't realize her mistake and breaks up with you!" She scolded him.

Skye rolled her eyes at Starks antics and answered his question. "My name is Skye. I am a level one agent, I am a hacker and before you ask agent Romanoff, no I am not afraid of you. I have been living with agent May for the past few months and she is much scarier than you."

Natasha huffed and muttered something like 'I'm going soft' before turning to Percy and Clint.

"Well since we're all standing around doing nothing, why don't we show our guests around?" A tall, muscular man said as he walked in with a shorter man wearing glasses. The man who spoke held out his hand to Skye. She took it in hers and shook it quickly. "Steve Rogers at your service ma'am." Skye smiled at him then looked at the other guy. (A/N: No pun intended.)

"Bruce Banner." He said, waving, answering Skye's silent question.

"Um guys?" Clint interrupted "We may have to wait on that tour." He gestured to a beam of light that had just appeared and was growing by the second. Everyone waited for someone or something to appear. As they waited the light intensified so much that they had to look away from it.

When the bright light had vanished they looked back to see a man in a Hawaiian shirt and kaki shorts that 6 of them had never seen. Percy though recognized him very well.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I love you guys. Thank you for reviewing and please feel free to keep doing so whether negative or positive!

Previously on The Broken Hero:

"Um guys?" Clint interrupted "We may have to wait on that tour." He gestured to a beam of light that had just appeared and was growing by the second. Everyone waited for someone or something to appear. As they waited the light intensified so much that they had to look away from it.

When the bright light had vanished they looked back to see a man in a Hawaiian shirt and kaki shorts that 6 of them had never seen. Percy though recognized him very well.

The continuation of The Broken Hero:

Poseidon. Percy was shocked. After turning his back on his family 5 months ago, Percy thought he would never see them again. He thought wrong. Apparently, they couldn't keep their grubby hands away from meddling in his life.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Percy growled at him.

"Perseus, please. I know you don't want us in your life, but we still love you." Poseidon pleaded with him.

Percy's face softened, showing his pain for a brief moment, before it hardened back into it's usual mask. "Don't make m repeat myself." He warned.

Poseidon sighed before replying. "I'm here mainly on behalf of your uncle. He wants to know if you have revealed our secret."

"You know I wouldn't."

"Yes I know, but you know your uncle." Poseidon paused before continuing. "Secondly, I want to warn you of something. Like your great-grandmother, your great-grandfather t has risen."

Percy's eyes widened in in fear and he threw up his hands in surrender. "The fates hate me don't they? I mean every time I see one of the old ugly creatures, they either want to give me detention or they want to kill me!" At this Stark began laughing, trying to cover it up by coughing. Percy turned around to glare at him and Stark immediately stopped, fear clearly etched on his face. The look Percy was giving him, was that of a deranged lunatic.

Turning back to Poseidon, he asked the dreaded question. "So I guess you want me to go on a quest to save the world."

"Well, yes-" Poseidon started.

Percy cut him off. "Find another hero to fight your war. I'm done being used like some replaceable toy!"

Poseidon began to grow angry with the child's sass. "So Annabeth died to save the world, just to have you throw it to the sharks."

Percy began to see red. "DON'T YOU BRING HER INTO THIS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING BUNCH SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Percy shouted back. After his rant Percy ran away from the group, turning down empty corridors trying to desperately to find an empty room.

When he had finally found a room, at last, he slipped into it and slammed the door. Language for 'Don't bother me.' He slipped down to the floor were at last he broke.

Later, Percy came out for dinner when Jarvis announced it. "Mr. Jackson, the team requests you presence for supper."

"I'm not going Jarvis." Percy replied firmly

"After a few moments Jarvis spoke again. "I'm afraid their insisting sir."

Percy sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll be right there." He arrived at the dining room 10 minutes later after taking several wrong turns in the humongous floor. He plopped down at the only empty seat next to Natasha and Skye wordlessly. A plate was already set out in front of him, piled high with Chinese food, and he dug in.

After 10 minutes of tense, awkward silence, Percy had had enough. "So I'm sure you all have questions.

Everyone nodded but stayed silent. Except for Stark of course who asked the first question. "So who was that guy who just randomly decided to pop in, uninvited, and breached security?"

Percy sighed. He hated talking about his past but, after a moment, he reluctantly replied. "My father."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't posted in so long. My computer needed to get fixed and I just got it back. Yeah! So those who have stuck with me tank you so much and I'll try to make this a longer chapter than the others so here goes.

Chapter 5:

Everyone began talking at once. 'What!' 'No way!' 'Why...'

Percy held up a hand to stop them. "One at a time, please!" He sighed in exasperation when Tony held up his hand like they were in school. "Yes, Stark?"

"So does your family like to drop in like that unannounced like that? Cause if so, not cool." Tony asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes they do, but they shouldn't make any more surprise visits unless they want to get hurt." Percy threatened.

"Oh, can't you make an exception for your favorite cousin?" A voice resonated from the shadows eerily. Everyone stiffened, tensed for battle, except Percy. He remained still, he knew that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't place it.

When the boy stepped out, Percy knew him immediately. "Nico?" Shock showed on his face, before he covered it. "I can't allow that cause Thalia is my favorite cousin."

Nico fake gasped and stumbled back a few steps, clutching his chest with his hands. "That hurts Perce. That really hurts."

Percy cracked a smile at his cousins antics ,rolled his eyes and held his arms open to Nico. "Oh shut up skeleton boy."

"Nice to see you too, Kelp head." He muttered, using Thalia's nickname for Percy, before giving him an awkward hug that lasted only a few moments.

The cousins turned back to see everybody staring at them amazed. Tony was shocked the most. "Did he ... did they ... did frownie-face just smile an-and hug someone?"

Percy's scowl returned at this. "Keep talking if you want your tongue removed." Stark wisely quieted after this but first, of course, zipping his mouth shut locking it and throwing away the key. Percy sighed before turning to everyone else. "This is my cousin Nico. Nico this is Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and lastly Tony." Percy said pointed to everyone in turn.

Nico waved to everyone before turning to Percy, speaking in ancient Greek. "I haven't seen you in a while at camp. You left without saying goodbye!" He finished punching Percy in the arm.

"I know, it's just that after the Giant War, it was just to hard. Everything reminded me of ... her." Percy replied, choking the last word out in barely a whisper tears welling in his eyes, not yet fallen.

Nico nodded and patted his cousin and best friend on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Percy regained control of himself, just as a bright light filled the room for the second time that day. When a man in a tracksuit appeared out of the light Percy face twisted into a snarl and he pulled a pen out of his pocket. "That's it! You ..." He was cut off as Nico slammed Percy into a wall.

"Stop this madness or your going to die. You know they have anger issues!" Nico whispered the warning to the enraged Percy.

Percy took a few deep breaths to reign in his anger, then nodded to his cousin. Nico slowly backed away from Percy, tensed and ready to intercept Percy from killing the man.

Percy locked a cold glare on the man waiting impatiently for him. "What is it now Hermes?"

"The council requests the presence of you and Nico." Hermes replied

"I'm guessing we don't have a choice, do we?" Percy asked him.

Hermes smiled ruefully and shook his head. "No. Oh! Bring your friends too." He said nodding to the six others that had assembled behind Percy, then vanished in a bright light.

Percy turned to Nico and sighed. "Well, this is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with field hockey practice and games and school. So, for now, expect for the story to be updated every so often, I wont have a set date. So without further ado...

Chapter 6:

"For the millionth time Stark, I can't tell you what is going on." Percy nearly yelled at the billionaire.

"And why not?" Tony shot back.

Percy growled and shoved Tony against the wall of the Empire State Building. "My temper is wearing very thin and I did not have much control to begin with so unless you want to die in the next 5 minutes, I suggest that you shut up!" Tony just nodded back weakly his face as pale as a sheet and if you looked close enough, you could probably see his legs trembling.

Percy smiled, well his version of a smile which looked more like a snarl, and continued on inside the building like nothing had even happened.

"So why are we going in here?" Steve asked, hoping he wouldn't get the same reaction as Tony.

"This is where your going to meet our family." Percy replied indicating himself and Nico as he walked up to the service desk. "I need the key for the elevator." The man sneered before looking up. When he saw who had spoken to him, his eyes widened and he scrambled to hand over the key.

Percy nodded to the man before guiding everyone else over to the elevator. Swiping the card he started to speak. "Nico?" Suddenly everyone was engulfed in darkness. "Don't panic guys this is just a security measure. Alright there are a few things you need to know about my family. First don't speak unless spoken to, yes you Tony. Second don't piss them off. Third don't look them in the eye unless you have a death wish. And I think that's all. I miss anything Nico?"

"Don't think so." Nico replied flatly. Just then the doors dinged open.

"Perfect timing." The darkness receded and they were greeted with the sight of business men and women seated around a table sitting in chairs that almost looked like miniature thrones.

The man at the head of the table began to speak "I am Zeus." He started, pronouncing his name as zeyoos, "We have a proposition for you."

I know it's short and your probably want to kill me for not updating in so long but I've been busy with school and practice after school that I've only had time to work on my stories on the weekends and at the moment I am short on ideas so if you have any feel free to share. Love all you guys reading this story thanks for hanging in there and please don't kill me. I'll try to have another chapter up today or tomorrow but for the moment peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

As promised another chapter!

Chapter 7:

Tony stood in shock in his tower they had somehow ended up in after the meeting with Percy's family.

Zeus had told them they had a "quest" of sorts to go on with Percy and Nico. Somehow they had to kill Percy's great-grandfather or something? Zeus had called him his grandfather T. The way he spoke reminded Tony of the Mafia or something.

He remembered when Zeus had talked about the new threat Percy had frozen up and was still frozen.  
Tony was brought out of his trance as Nico yelled at his cousin.

"You are okay. You're not in there any more! You got out remember?" Nico told Percy desperately "Remember Annabeth helped you out!" As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, his hand covered it in shock and he looked at his cousin in fear.

These words seemed to break Percy from his trance and turned slowly to face the younger boy, his face contorted in anger but it slowly gave way to pain. He fell to his knees with a sob. "Why? Why do the fates hate me? They can take anything away from me except her. I can't live anymore I'm just surviving. I'm just a shell of a person without her."

Nico kneeled next to Percy on the ground and took him into his arms trying to console him. "Don't do this to yourself. You know she wouldn't want this. If you can't live for yourself then live for her, it's what she would have wanted." Percy slowly looked up through his tears at Nico and nodded. Steeling himself he shakily stood up and dried his tears.

"It's tomorrow. I want to spend as much time looking for Tart-... him as possible so I'm going to visit her tonight, please don't follow me okay?" Nico nodded and Percy began to head for the elevator but before he could reach it a booming voice filled the room.

"What have I missed?"

I know I'm evil. Another cliffy and I'm very proud of it.(Insert creepy voice) You'll just have to wait until the next chapter my pretties. :) Love all you guys that are reading and following the story. If your not then there is something missing in your lives: me! As well as the greatness of Percy Jackson and the Avengers of course. Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time peace out! 


End file.
